


Breathe Into Me: A Sour!Skittles Fic

by FiccinDylan_2014 (FiccinDylan)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bros helping bros, Bros helping bros helping bros, M/M, Sciles, Shotgunning, Skittles, Threesome - M/M/M, and you will, established!Sterek, i gotta say, it's pretty hot, mchaleinski, mchalinski, or a Scott intervention if you will, post college AU, sour skittles, sour!skittles, with a side of Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y-you… want Derek to fuck you?” Stiles spat out.  Scott nodded excitedly and exhaled.</p><p>“Yeah!  And of course I want you to be there!  I would have just asked you outright and I know you’re versatile but even when we were just fuckin' around you always bottomed and you’re always going on about how gentle and cool Derek is with you and I'm really looking forward to moving into this newer, gayer chapter of my life-”  Scott continued to ramble as Stiles internally muted him.  He could see Scott's pert little mouth moving but couldn't hear anything over the new and exciting thoughts careening loudly inside of his head.</p><p><i>‘Scott’s finally admitting he's gay.  Scott wants to get fucked! By my boyfriend? And he wants me there?!’</i>  Stiles smirked, then grinned, then smiled like a horny Cheshire cat.  </p><p>"-so I don't know what do you say man?"  Stiles chuckled and placed a reassuring hand on Scott's shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah.. I think we could work that out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Into Me: A Sour!Skittles Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryanwithcupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ryanwithcupcake), [brinkleytown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinkleytown/gifts), [ColetheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/gifts).



> My Tumblr: [FiccinDylan](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)

“Yeah, I talked to Derek about it and he told me to run it by you of course, soooo… whaddaya think?”  Scott looked at Stiles expectantly; nervous, yet with no hesitation at the request.  Scott knew what he wanted and how he wanted it.  Stiles tried to still his heart so he could come up with a response that didn’t make him feel like a giant nerd.

“Y-you… want Derek to _fuck_ you?” Stiles spat out.  Scott nodded excitedly and exhaled.

“Yeah!  And of course I want you to be there!  I would have just asked you outright but I needed someone with a little more experience and I know you’re versatile but even when we were just fuckin' around you always bottomed and you’re always going on about how gentle and cool Derek is with you and I'm really looking forward to moving into this newer, _gayer_ chapter of my life-” Scott continued to ramble as Stiles internally muted him.  He could see Scott's pert little mouth moving but couldn't hear anything over the new and exciting thoughts careening loudly inside of his head.

‘ _Scott’s finally admitting he's gay. And he has a guy he likes?  Scott wants to get fucked! By my boyfriend? And he wants me there?!_ ’  Stiles smirked, then grinned, then smiled like a horny Cheshire cat.  

"-and you're great, but Alejandro's hung like a horse and I'll tell you how I know later, but I think he's closer to Derek from what you told me so I don't know what do you say man?  I trust you and Derek and I know we could do it without it being weird so-" This time Scott was muted externally by Stiles' mouth on his mouth.  It was a quick short kiss that caused both men to smile and breathe a sigh of relief.  Stiles chuckled and placed a reassuring hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Yeah.. I think we could work that out."

 

 

~**~&~**~

Stiles was in the kitchen making sandwiches.  Well, Stiles was stalling, but also making sandwiches. ' _They'll be for later_ ,' he justified, ' _I'm multitasking_.'  He spread a thin layer of mustard on one piece of bread and a thin layer of mayo on the other before stacking on pickles, lettuce, tomato and other garnishments.  

 _'So after my boyfriend gets done fucking my best friend we won't have to worry about food!'_ Stiles hand was visibly shaking but he couldn't tell if it was because of fear or excitement or some randy concoction of both.  

He wasn't worried about being with Scott.  He and Scott had been fucking around for years.  Basically if Scott was between girlfriends (or sometimes if he wasn't) he and Stiles would roll around in the sack.  Scott always had an excuse for why he wasn't really gay, but Stiles liked to muffle those excuses with his cock before Scott got too homophobic and weird about it.  

Scott knew Stiles was gay and Stiles always knew it about himself.  Well, he had an idea when he was more interested in some pop starlet’s music than whatever lack of clothing she happened to be in.  It was definitely confirmed when Danny Mahealani's supposedly clumsy ass “accidentally” fell into his lap during their middle school dance.  Danny laughed and flashed a dimpled smile at him when Stiles' dick definitely let him know he had a preference.  Danny didn't freak out, just kept smiling and got up to run after Jackson who'd pushed him.  Stiles would get to know that ass a lot better later which is why, in retrospect, he’s still a little skeptical of Danny’s original intentions.

Shortly after the lap incident, Stiles started jacking off with Scott and Scott upped the ante any chance he could get. _‘Dude, let’s try jacking each other!  I bet it feels awesome.  You can pretend I’m Danny and I can pretend you’re Selena Gomez!’_ or _‘Bro, wanna make out while we do this? You can pretend I’m Danny and I can pretend you’re that chick from Pretty Little Liars!’_ to which Stiles would ask, _‘Which one?’_  and Scott would lean in and whisper something like, _‘Dude, the lessssbian one!’_ and Stiles would just shake his head and put his mouth on Scott’s mouth to shut him up.

Stiles knew Scott was gay too, but in denial so he didn't push the issue.  He just considered himself Scott's gay Obi-Wan.  Scott knew he could come to Stiles with whatever super sparkly gay thought he had and Stiles wouldn't judge him or push him into something he wasn't ready for.  Like that time Scott was really into watching _Queer as Folk_ -for the plot- and wanted someone to watch it with? Stiles was right there with the popcorn.  And that one time Scott wondered if buttfucking a guy felt the same as a girl?  Stiles was there.  

Early on Scott would always start with some crazy explanation about how really wanting to see what it would be like to have Stiles' dick in his mouth wasn't at all gay, and at first it  amused Stiles so he'd let it slide.  Later though, the excuses got crazier (especially after Scott started voluntarily eating Stiles out, because come on dude, that's pretty fuckin' gay) and Scott seemed so stressed to come up with these tall tales that Stiles just started kissing them away until Scott stopped entirely.  

They continued like this until sophomore year in college where Scott started dating a girl he was destined to dump and Stiles started dating Derek Hale.  He fell hard for Derek who was a graduate student in his Imaging and Electrophysiology class.  Stiles always admired Derek from afar (well, mostly his ass since he always leaned forward on the table in front of Stiles during lab) and finally worked up the nerve to ask him out after midterms.  

"Finally." Derek replied, flashing a bright smile at the visibly nervous young man. "I've been waiting for you to ask me out.  Wasn't sure how long I’d have to keep wagging my ass in front of your face." He threw Stiles a wink causing Stiles to laugh.  They'd been inseparable ever since.

Stiles smiled at the memory while he decided to cut up some fruit and put some beers in the fridge before heading towards the bedroom where Scott was talking to Derek about his day's progress.

"Yeah, I did the fleet so it's fucking sparkling down there dude, and I’ve been fingering myself for days.  I'm up to three fingers which I know isn't the same, but I think it'll be good enough once I get warmed up."  Stiles stopped in his tracks and turned back towards the kitchen.  He stopped in the doorway looking for something, anything that could buy him some more time.  Dammit, maybe Scott would want some pita when they're done, with some homemade hummus?  Maybe Stiles can make some fucking cupcakes?  Stiles exhaled and decided instead to pull out some plates and cups and make sure the water filter was changed on the fridge.

It wasn't being with Derek that made him nervous.  Not anymore at least.  Their first time was a calamity of adorable errors in which Stiles had been giant slutbag (who says fucking for the first time in the front seat of a Camaro at a stoplight isn't classy?) and Derek thought he may have gotten in over his head (it was one thing to pay for accidentally running that red light, and another to have to explain to the cop why there's a young man scrambling back into the passenger seat not wearing pants after getting pulled over).  First dates can be telling and the way Stiles and Derek saw it, if they could make it through the awkwardness of that night and still come out the other side, then nothing could surprise them.  And they were right for about four years.  

It was after undergrad and Derek was working a cool job in his field and Stiles was working on his Masters.  Scott was teaching at a local middle school and upon seeing kids being bullied for being gay, decided it was time he came out.  Well, that was definitely one of the reasons.  The other reason may have had to do with Alejandro, the Spanish teacher with the ass that simply refused to get out of Scott's line of sight and the light hazel eyes that fucking refused to stop sparkling whenever he used that damned tongue to speak to Scott in Spanish.  Scott was still new to conversational Spanish but every time he saw Alejandro he wanted to know how to say " _I want to climb you like a tree_ ".  So that may have also contributed to Scott's wanting to come out.

 _"So Scott said that he wants to ask Alejandro out, but he needs to find out if he can take anal and didn't want to seem awkward to Alejandro.”_  Stiles folded napkins as he recalled Derek’s retelling of his and Scott’s conversation.  

 _“You know Scott's backward ass logic.  I don't even think he knows if the dude is single or hell, gay!"_ Derek rubbed his temples and reached out for Stiles.

 _"Shit, like that matters, you know Scott always gets what he wants."_ Stiles laughed as he sat on Derek's lap and placed his head on his shoulder. _"What did you say? I mean, I'm just... I don't know why this is so weird, but it is.  Except it's also not?  I mean, what the fuck, Scott?"_ Derek chuckled and shrugged pecking a kiss onto the bridge of Stiles' nose.

 _"Yeah, you know how Scott is.  Everything he says is 100% sincere so I knew it was really important to him.  I told him that I'd be honored to help him out and to make sure he talked to you."_ Derek laughed a little more causing Stiles to sit up and look at him quizzically.   _"He even insisted that you be there, like, coaching him in the ways of versatile bottoming, it was actually really sweet."_

Stiles shook his head but couldn't help smiling.  This was Scott's way.  To take the most overwhelming thing and set it at your feet and you just dealt with it because it was Scott and he was perfect.  Like a puppy, a perfect little fuckable puppy.  Stiles shrugged,

" _So I guess we're doing this?_ "  Derek smirked and nodded.

" _Yeah, I guess we are.  Any rules?_ "  Stiles couldn't think of anything.  If this were just anyone they might really have to talk about what it meant for their relationship and not falling in love or some bullshit, but this was Scott.  It would be drama free, right?

Stiles came out of his flashback and stared at the flowers he was rearranging on the table for their post-coital meal.  ' _Shit_!' he thought, ' _maybe we should have made some fucking rules!_ '

"Stiles?" Stiles turned around startled and didn't relax upon seeing Derek wearing only some boxer briefs in the kitchen doorway.  "We're ready."

Stiles nodded and walked to Derek giving him a small kiss and looping an arm around his waist as they walked back to the bedroom.

 

 

~**~&~**~

Scott was super naked and lying spread eagle on their bed.  Derek winked at Scott and gently pushed Stiles towards the bed before walking into the bathroom to get a few items.  Stiles swallowed hard and lay beside Scott.

"Dude, you're _super_ naked." Stiles scanned up and down Scott's body.  From his familiar mouth to his tanned nipples that were starting to round out indicating Scott's arousal.  Down to his belly button and his dark black happy trail that led to a semi-hard penis lying against a cinnamon colored thigh.  To his slightly knobby knees and his unwieldy feet that always seemed to get in his own way.  Stiles hated feet but Scott's were such an abomination that Stiles found them oddly fascinating.  Every toe was a different length and large visible blue veins and tendons wrapped themselves around each foot haphazardly.  Scott spread and wiggled his toes as Stiles began to play with the swath of chest hair around Scott's nipples.  Scott lay back with his hands behind his head and laughed.

"Yeah dude, I figure let's just cut to the chase like you and I used to do back in the day."  Scott sat up suddenly on his elbows and turned to Stiles slightly panicked, "Wait, you don't think that's too eager is it?  Like, I definitely want to let Alejandro know I'm open for business, but I still want the foreplay, you know?  Kissing and sucking and shit?"  Stiles bit his inner cheek to stifle a giggle at Scott's… _Scottness_.  He used his hand on Scott's chest to lower him back onto the bed.

"Don't worry bro, and if you get worried just tell him and if he's cool he'll listen.  We'll practice tonight, anything you want just tell us and we'll do it it, we're gonna take care of you, okay?"  Scott accepted this promise and kissed Stiles, chastely at first and then more sensually.  Their tongues mingled briefly as Scott stroked Stiles' cheek with his thumb.  He pulled back and looked Stiles in his warm, chocolate brown eyes.

"I trust Derek, but I need you.  I couldn't imagine doing this without you, and I know you'll take care of me."  Scott bit his bottom lip watching as Stiles sat up, peeled off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans.  He pushed them down to the top of his thighs and straddled Scott running his hands through Scott's happy trail causing Scott to let out a slow, sexy rumble.  

Scott ran his large hands up and down Stiles' torso, his fingers pausing only to twirl the patch of hair in the middle of Stiles’ chest.  He tugged down playfully as Stiles leaned forward and kissed Scott who accepted it while rubbing up and down Stiles' back before slipping his hands into Stiles' shorts and grabbing excitedly at his ass.  

Their tongues met passionately and Scott groaned as Stiles began to grind against him.  Scott wanted more even though their dicks were separated only by the thin layer of Stiles' boxers.  He grabbed Stiles by his waist and turned them both quickly so that he was on top between Stiles’ legs.  Stiles let out a laugh as Scott backed onto his haunches and removed Stiles' jeans and shorts in one fluid motion.  

"Shit Scott, I'm not a ragdoll!"  Stiles grabbed Scott by the scruff of his neck pulling him down on top of him as their naked bodies began to grind and meld into each other.  Scott nipped at Stiles' neck, kissing up his jaw and sucking on his earlobe which he knew Stiles loved.  Stiles let out a cute whimper as he kneaded Scott's muscular back and rutted up into Scott's crotch causing the two young men’s bodies to voluntarily fall into a wicked rhythm.

Though everyone was on board there was something a bit dirty in the air.  A little nasty, a lot naughty and it turned them on even more.  They kissed and humped each other, yelping out strained grunts and moans as Derek came back into the room and sat naked on the side of the bed.  He placed his hand on top of Stiles' hand which was now squeezing the hell out of Scott's buttcheek.  Scott broke away from Stiles' mouth and breathed heavily.  He looked at Derek.

"Stiles said I could tell you what I wanted and you would do it, is that cool?"  Scott looked at Derek as though he'd just asked to desperately borrow a cup a sugar and not to call the shots in their threesome, but Derek took it in stride and smiled.

"Yeah Scott, you can't be afraid to ask for what you want, okay?"  Though Scott had the degree in education, today he was definitely the student.  He nodded, feeling safe and empowered.  Derek continued as he traced his fingers through Scott's mess of hair.  "So tell us what you want and we'll do it.  We may make some modifications, but ultimately this is about you and what you want."  Scott looked at Stiles who still couldn't quite wrap his head around what the hell was happening but knew that it was best to nod in agreement and ignore Derek's wide eyed grinning stare just behind Scott's head.  

Scott raised again to his haunches and pushed Stiles back until he was sitting up against the headboard.  He positioned himself between Stiles' legs and loosely began to stroke Stiles' growing hardon in his fist.  Stiles moaned and involuntary began to jerk his hips into Scott’s experienced fist.  Scott watched Stiles’ face react to the sensation and looked at Derek with his first request.

"Umm, first I wanna suck Stiles off a bit, and while that's happening, if you could kind of play with my ass that'd be cool.  I don't know how you feel about eating me out, but I wouldn't mind trying that.  Is that okay?"  Derek grinned.  He gave Stiles a quick kiss and licked the head of his penis that was sticking out of Scott's fist and starting to leak precum.  He kissed Scott sweetly and made his way to the end of the bed where he began massaging Scott's ass.

 

 

~**~&~**~

When Derek first came back into the room, Stiles was too caught up in kissing Scott to fully evaluate what was happening.  But now here he was, with his best friend’s hand on his cock and his boyfriend rubbing up and down said best friend’s back.  Like, what the _fuck_ were they even doing?  What’s going to happen tomorrow?  Or the day after?  Was this a one time thing?  Jesus, had Scott’s hands always been this warm?  Normally it would be enough to make him panic, but all Stiles could do is throw his head back and try not to explode.  The worry could wait.

"Jesus fucking Christ!"  Now several things could have caused Stiles to swear in this moment.  Of course was Scott's earlier statement about Derek eating him out.  Then there was the fact that while those sexy ass words were pouring out of Scott's mouth, his fucking preternaturally warm ass hand was working the hell out of Stiles' dick.  There was also Derek kissing him sweetly, licking his dick and then kissing Scott (which means that _shit,_ some of Stiles’ cum was already in Scott’s mouth!) and massaging Scott's buttocks gently, preparing him for what was coming next.  All of these things definitely contributed to the swearing, but the lynchpin was mostly when Scott's mouth wrapped itself around the head of Stiles' dick before swallowing him all the way to the base and moving back up again.  And then down and then up again.  Scott came off of his dick completely giving the visibly flustered Stiles a dirty little grin before going back in and suckling on the head.  This bitch had been practicing!  Stiles audibly groaned at the thought of Scott practicing on a dildo, or hell, even just buying a fucking dildo.  Yeah, that would be enough to elicit some swears.

"Mother fucking- _fuuuuuuck_!" This profane statement was actually caused by a combination of the aforementioned hell that was being sucked out of Stiles' dick and the rumbling groan that came from the back of Scott's throat as Scott felt the first flick of Derek's tongue on his anus.  

Derek was careful, but sure in his movements.  He used the flat of his tongue and massaged wide circles around Scott's hole while pushing in teasingly.  He massaged Scott's ass as he did this causing Scott to alternately move his hips back onto Derek's tongue and into the comforter underneath him.  Scott pulled his mouth off Stiles' dick but replaced it quickly with a steady grip that jerked up and down Stiles' length, keeping him satiated while Scott experienced this new sensation in his ass.

"Oh my go- dude that's so awesome!  I can feel your stubble _-ahhh_ , it kind of tickles, but it's kind of scratchy.  Keep doing that, but more, okay?  I fucking want more."  Derek nodded causing Scott to giggle as Derek's beard rubbed against his hole.  Scott went back to tonguing up and down Stiles’ dick before aiming it towards the back of his throat again.  He moaned softly as Derek's tongue began to press a bit more firmly into his anus finally gaining entry just inside the rim.  Derek sucked his thumb a bit before inserting just the tip into Scott.  The fit was tight, too tight.  

Derek looked up and made eye contact with Stiles who was watching all of this play out between his legs .  He mouthed his concern to Stiles who nodded, composed himself as best he could and went into action.

"Hey Scottie, relax, okay babe?" Stiles gently tugged at Scott's hair bringing him off his penis, the dirty little ' _pop_ ' causing Scott to smirk immodestly.  Stiles rolled his eyes and kissed Scott languidly while running his hands through Scott's hair and over his neck, shoulders and upper back.  "We're going to take it slow buddy, so don't worry.  You don't have to take on too much.  Relax, you got this."  Scott exhaled and lay his head on Stiles' thigh as his body submitted to the rest of Derek's thumb and tongue inside of his ass.  

"Thanks dude, _unhh_ , this is just so much, I feel like I want it- oh _God_ , all at fucking once.  Thanks St- _ahh_ , Stiles."  Scott nuzzled Stiles' inner thigh as Derek worked a finger inside of him pushing it in and out against Scott's rim.  It didn’t hurt as much as Scott thought it would, but the pressure of it made his stomach drop.  The thought that Derek was fingering him and would soon be inside of him frightened and aroused Scott equally.  He clung to Stiles as Derek continued to work his digital magic.

Derek grabbed a bottle of lube and squeezed a drop into his palm before slathering two fingers through it and sliding back into Scott.  This time Scott accepted it more readily as Derek swiped around inside.  Scott's face was trying to burrow a tunnel into Stiles' leg so Stiles tapped Scott and guided him onto his back.  Stiles crossed his legs and placed Scott's head in his lap. He leaned down and kissed Scott's forehead and down the ridge of his nose to his lips.

"I'm being a little selfish right now because I wanna see your face." Stiles leaned over Scott and ran his hands over Scott's heaving chest.  "The way your eyes close and the ecstasy on your fucking face when Derek fingers your ass?  I bet he could make you cum with just that, couldn't he?  He's done it to me.  Did you think about that Scott, that those same fingers were in my ass too?  I wonder if we make the same face?  I bet it's so damn beautiful Scottie, is it okay that I turned you over?  Will you let me see your face?"  Scott’s only answer to this ribaldry was to make the very face that Stiles requested as Derek worked his fingers around in Scott's ass feeling for where his sensitivity reached its peak.  

"Oh fuck yeah!" Scott yelped indicating to Derek that he’d found the spot.  Derek winked at Stiles, pleased with himself as Scott reached his arms behind his own head and placed his hands on Stiles' waist.  Stiles massaged Scott's scalp.  

"You're doing so good Scott, you're so good.  Derek is going to put another finger in you to get you really loose, are you ready?”  Scott panted not wanting to speak, but also wanting so much more.

“Yeah, I’m ready.  Shit, I’m so fucking ready!”  Derek now had two fingers palmed into Scott's ass and he began to scissor them back and forth to loosen Scott more before slowly inserting a third.  As he did he considered jacking Scott off, but didn’t want to risk overstimulating his student so soon.  

“Hey Scott, do you want me to jack you off while I do this?  I can make it nice and slow if you’d like.”  Scott shook his head quickly,

“No dude, this feels amazing and I don’t think I could take it.  I’m already not going to last.” Derek nodded understandingly.

“How about we cool off a bit, I could roll a joint if you think that’d take some of the edge off?”  Again Scott shook his head firmly.  

“No, I want to be here for this, not until you’re inside of me, is that cool?”  Scott looked up at Stiles who nodded assuringly.

“Anything you want Scott, it’s your world.  Here, sit up a minute.”  Scott sat forward a bit as Stiles stood up and put a pillow behind Scott’s head.  He walked towards the bathroom pausing only to run his hands through Derek’s hair and down his back.  Derek winked at Scott’s giggle and moved his head back between Scott’s legs as he continued to molest Scott’s ass.  

Scott’s giggles melted into breathy little moans as Stiles came back with a packed pipe and a lighter.  He leaned Scott up slightly, repositioning himself so he lay perpendicular to Scott.  He placed a pillow behind his head and rested Scott’s head on his abdomen.  Scott looked over at him with a goofy, horny grin and a question on his face.  Stiles stroked Scott’s hair.

“This way I get the best view in the house.”  Scott smiled and looked at the pipe.  Stiles pinched Scott’s cheek sweetly, “Don’t worry, you just gave me a great idea for later.”  Scott groaned in anticipation and also at the three fingers and a thumb that were now journeying through his rectum.  He bucked subsciously at them wanting more and wanting to feel full of this man.

“I’m ready Derek, aren’t I?  Can you fuck me now?  Please say you can fuck me now!”  Derek lifted Scott’s legs and began to rub the lubed head of his condom covered cock along Scott’s perineum.  Stiles put a hand out to stop him.

“Derek wait!”  He felt a little assaulted by the other men’s bewildered stares shooting daggers at him, but he remembered what his first time was like and knew how Scott would be more comfortable.  “Scott, here, lie on your stomach and put this under your crotch.”  Stiles instructed handing Scott a pillow.  Scott obediently complied and instinctively spread his legs and raised his ass.  He looped his arms under Stiles grabbing his side and placed  his cheek on Stiles stomach looking into Stiles’ comforting eyes.  Stiles stroked Scott’s cheek and rubbed his neck..

“Trust me, this is better, you’ll feel _everything_.”  Stiles gave the go ahead to Derek and Scott’s eyes twinkled with readiness.  Derek lined up again and pressed ever so slightly allowing Scott to accept just the head of his cock.  Scott let out an audible gasp as his eyes closed and his fingers dug into Stiles’ side.  The whole atmosphere was making Stiles so horny that even he had to throw his head back and moan at the whole… _thingness_ of this _thing_.  

This thing where his best friend was clinging to him like an inflatable seat cushion in choppy waters after a crash landing.  This thing where the love of his life was causing the crash as he pushed his way further into Scott, crumbling him into a million pieces.

“Oh my God Derek, yes, plea- _shit!_  Yes, fucking more, all the way, I want you- _fuck!_ ”  Scott’s head writhed back and forth on Stiles’ stomach and he reached over to grab Stiles’ cock again to stroke it.  He turned his head back towards Stiles whose head was now cocked to the side watching Derek with an intense passion in his eyes.  Scott grinned open mouthed in wonder.  He knew he could just look, but he wanted to try something different.

"T-tell me what you see Stiles.  I can feel it, b- but tell me- _ahh_ , tell me."  Stiles idly began to squeeze one of his nipples, swooning at the break in Scott's voice and the movement on his cock.  

“Fucking gorgeous babe.  I can see Derek’s cock disappearing between your cheeks and when he does you growl a little bit, it’s perfect cause and effect.” Stiles ran his hand through Scott’s hair as his hips bucked in response to the moans coming from Scott’s mouth.  Stiles didn’t even realize this was a kink he had but he needed to hear more.  

He clenched Scott’s hair in his fist a little forcefully causing Scott to open his eyes.  They were filled with lust and desire and pure _want_ , Stiles couldn’t help himself.

“Scott, I’m going to tell Derek to thrust a little harder and a little faster.  Is that okay?  I can’t get enough of your moans.”  Scott couldn’t talk, could barely breathe, but he acquiesced quickly.

“Good, thank you Scott, I love your moans... but I wanna hear you scream.” At this Scott buried his face into Stiles’ stomach and bit the flesh there giving a little payback for this torture Stiles was inflicting on him.  Stiles simply laughed and groaned.

“Derek, baby, harder.” was all he needed to say for Derek to kick into gear.  Derek tightened his grip on Scott's waist and pushed into him causing Scott's entire body to shudder. Stiles's body was being used as Scott's own personal scratching post baring the bristle of Scott's jaw on his stomach, his bites on his side and his hand roughly and inconsistently jerking on his cock.

All of this was worth it to hear the sounds that poured out of Scott.  The grunts, the moans, the fucking whimpers were enough to make Stiles come undone.  Stiles was in love with that mouth, he had to taste it.

"Sc- _shit_ , Scott, Derek's going to push your legs further apart so he can go deeper, would you like that?" Scott couldn't quite form words at the moment, only breathy, sweaty amalgamations of curses and groans, but this was a language Stiles was fluent in so he knew it was ok to proceed.  Stiles licked his lips and shook his head towards Derek as Derek placed his warm hands around Scott's thighs pulling them further apart.  Bracing himself on the bed with arms on either side of Scott he pushed in his entire length, his thickness filling Scott's wants and desires.

"Oh shit! _Fuck_ Derek, Fuck me!" Stiles scooted down a bit so that Scott’s head trailed up his chest until his mouth was on Stiles’ neck.  Scott raised his head and clasped his mouth over Stiles as Derek began a rough, brusque rhythm in and out of Scott's ass.  With every push of Derek's dick against Scott's prostate, Scott let out a horny, growl of a moan into Stiles mouth.  Stiles lapped it up graciously swiping his tongue against every exhalation.

“Unngh!  Uhh- _fuck!_ ” was all Scott could get out, but Stiles understood that this meant Scott was ready to come.  Derek grabbed Scott under his arms pulling him to Derek’s chest.  Scott lay his head back on Derek’s shoulder and allowed Derek to run his hands up and down his chest. Stiles took this moment to get a good look at his friend, completely spent and ready to combust.  Sweat dripped down Scott's body as his erect penis bobbed in time to Derek's thrusts and his chest heaved catching any breath he could.  

Stiles got on all fours in front of him and licked the head of Scott's cock cautiously.  Scott let out an obscenely frustrated whine at Stiles' teasing as Derek pulled gently at Stiles' hair. ' _Be good_.' His look said as Stiles apologetically took Scott's cock in his mouth all the way to the base.  He could smell the sweat in Scott's pubic hair and he wanted more.  He stroked Scott's balls and made sure not to lose a single drop as Scott's cum filled his mouth.

Stiles knew that Derek was ready and licked his fingers quickly. He reached between Scott's legs and past Derek's balls poking gently at his hole.  It only took a couple of knocks and a peek inside to have Derek filling up the condom inside of Scott's ass.  Derek withdrew and gently pushed Scott forward where Stiles caught and neatly positioned him on the bed.  Derek sat back on his haunches exhaling heavily before hazily reaching for Stiles.  

"Come here babe, you haven't come yet, I wanna make you come." It took everything in Stiles to resist, he could come later and wanted to make sure Scott was okay, but Derek insisted.

"Gotta taste you, gotta bite you.  I saw how you teased Scott.  You're so naughty, so fucking naughty.  Gotta bite you, my naughty boy."  Normally this kind of talk was reserved for when they were alone, Stiles didn’t want Scott to know just how much of a ho-bag he actually was.  But Scott was basically completely out of it and Stiles surely wasn't going to complain.  He raised his eyebrows at Derek mischievously as he stood on his knees and rubbed his hands up and down his body pausing only to give his cock special attention.  He watched as Derek’s eyes filled with lust and cunning as they followed Stile’s hands across his body.  

"I didn't mean to be bad Daddy, I couldn't help myself." Okay, so maybe Stiles didn't need to play all the way along, but there was a moment happening and he was sure Scott wouldn't remember a thing.  Derek watched as Stiles turned around presenting his ass to Derek, but just out of reach.  He licked his lips as Stiles began to rub his own asscheeks spreading them briefly and teasingly in Derek’s direction. “I’ve been so bad, baby, what are you going to do about it?” Stiles teased in a whisper, not wanting to disturb Scott who was now lightly snoring on the other side of the bed.  Derek could give a fuck about waking up Scott -maybe even forgot he was fucking there- and reached forward grabbing Stiles by both asscheeks and pulling him roughly towards him.

"I think you need a spanking." Stiles let out a yelp and leapt into Derek’s arms kissing him roughly and tumbling over him as Derek expertly positioned him over his lap.  He massaged Stiles’ ass and raised his hand giving Scott a cursory glance before lowering the hand and landing it on the meatiest part of Stiles’ ass.  Stiles bit his fist to keep from yelling and grinded his now throbbing penis into Derek’s leg.  

“ _Unnff_ , yes Daddy, please, I’ve been so bad, please!” Stiles let out in a desperate moan as Derek landed an assault attack to his crack.  Stiles reared back to meet Derek’s hand and to position his cock between Derek’s thighs that were sweat slick and pushed together tight.  He began to fuck into the tightness as Derek kneaded his thighs like an expert pizza maker.  

“Gotta taste you babe.  Gotta fucking taste you.” and with that Derek used one fluid motion to plop Stiles on his stomach on the bed and kneel on the floor before burying his face into Stiles ass.  His tongue darted into it’s familiar territory and began to make itself at home.  Derek’s hand grabbed Stiles’ cock and began to stroke it brusquely.  

Stiles was caught between his cock and a hard place.  His best friend was moaning at some wonderful dream he was having in front of him and his boyfriend’s tongue was feng shui-ing the hell out of his ass.  And then to make matters worse, said boyfriend did something strange and wonderful.

Derek reached both arms under Stiles legs and then using his hands lifted Stiles up off the bed so Stiles was sitting in the air directly on Derek’s face.  This wasn’t when Stiles came.  It was when Derek then stuck out his tongue and literally fucked Stiles onto it?  That’s when Stiles came.  Fucking everywhere.  The bed, a little on Scott, and some on himself that dripped down his body.  Derek lay Stiles on the bed, turning him on his back.  He then sprawled himself across Stiles, his languid, vulnerable body accepting Derek’s entire weight.  He kissed Stiles sloppily as Stiles tried to grasp every part of this fucking monster that he loved so much.

“I love you.” Derek said, nosing Stiles jaw and kissing his neck.

“I love you too, Bear.” Stiles kissed Derek’s nose as it scrunched at the nickname he was never going to lose.  

After a bit, Derek got up slowly and went to the bathroom coming back with a warm, damp cloth.  He used it to wipe down Stiles gently being careful to avoid any oversensitive areas.  Then he handed the towel to Stiles nodding towards Scott before going back in the bathroom to wipe himself down more.  

Stiles carefully removed some drying cum from Scott’s torso and the bit of Stiles’ cum that had gotten on Scott’s leg.  Scott giggled a little at the tickling towel on his now cooled off body and opened his eyes to see Stiles grooming him.  He smiled and pulled Stiles down by his neck for a kiss.  Stiles gave in a little but broke away quickly.

“Not so fast boy toy, we gotta eat, I know you’re fucking starved.”  Scott was about to protest when as if on cue his stomach growled.

“Ha, I guess getting fucked like that takes it out of you.  No wonder you always ate all of my pizza rolls!”  Stiles responded by hitting Scott with a pillow.

“Ha ha funnyman, shut up and get up, I made your favorite.”  At this Scott’s face lit up.

“Sandwiches!?”  Stiles laughed,

“Yes, because you’re fucking 12 I made sandwiches.  Get the fuck up!”  Stiles pushed Scott up motioning him towards the door.  Scott exited first with Stiles hugging him from behind and Derek following them slowly.

“Hey Stiles?” Scott asked as he and Stiles stomped in time towards the kitchen.

“Yeah cutie?” Stiles answered as he playfully pinched Scott’s cheek.

“Did I hear you call Derek, _Daddy_?”  Stiles pushed Scott away and ran ahead of him directly to the fridge to get food.

“I have no fucking clue what you’re talking about!”

“But I could have sworn-”

“NO FUCKING CLUE!”  Scott laughed as he saw Stiles’ blush in the refrigerator light.  Derek came behind him giving him a playful slap on the bottom and a wink that told Scott all he needed to know.

“Dude you’re such a dirty bird, I fucking love it.”  Stiles dipped his middle finger in some ketchup and flipped Scott off.  Scott took Stiles finger into his mouth and wagged his eyebrow.

“You learned from the best bro, don’t you forget it.”  

They sat down and ate the food Stiles was now glad he took so much care preparing.  

“So what do you think Scott?” Derek asked as he nibbled on a pickle slice.  “Do you think you’ll be good and ready for Alejandro?”  Scott smiled at some stray thought probably about the curve of Alejandro’s ass or how good his dick was going to feel inside of him.

“Yeah dude, almost.  I want to try riding next, is that cool?”  Scott looked at Stiles whose blank face held no answers for his inquiry.  He then looked at Derek whose face was equally blank.  Stiles sputtered a bit before continuing cautiously.

“Umm.. _next_?  Uhh, I mean, what were you thinking Scott?”  Scott talked through a bite of the delicious peppered turkey BLT that now graced the inside of his mouth.

“I figure we got all night, right?  Like in _Dream Girls_ , right?   _One Night Only_?”  Stiles nearly choked as he thought about Scott begging him to watch that movie and how Scott then became obsessed and wondered if it would be cool to go as Effie and Deena for Halloween that year.  To a drag contest.  At a gay bar.

_“Dude, it’s not gay if it’s Halloween, and you know those guys will be the only ones who will totally appreciate it, right?  You gotta come, it’ll be so cool, I promise!”_

To be honest it was pretty cool.  They won 4th place.

“Sure Scott.” Derek answered since Stiles was still reliving the dance routine Scott made them learn for the night.  “You wanna try riding Stiles?  He might be good to start with and then you can jump on me again if you like.”  He and Scott worked out the details as Stiles once again found himself wondering what the fuck was happening.

Is twice too much? He knows Scott said it was just one night but what if he wants more later? With Alejandro? And most importantly, would Stiles be able to hide his bedroom freak side? He'd been doing a lousy job of it so far. As if reading his mind Derek grabbed his hand pulling him out of his cyclone of of thoughts.

"We're gonna play some video games and get ready for later, you good?" Stiles nodded but Scott answered.

"Hell yeah, he's fucking great! Shit Stiles your mouth is out of fucking control and I don't just mean when it's on my cock. Lots more of that when we go back, okay?  I had no idea you were so fucking verbose in bed, you used to be so quiet."   Derek snorted at this causing Stiles to blush even though his worries were melting away.  He held back a lot with Scott when they were young, not wanting to upset the closet case with the sloppy mouth. He realized he never got to whisper in Scott's ear how big and great his dick felt inside of him, or how he couldn't wait for Scott to eat him out. He couldn't bite and tug at Scott's nipples with his teeth or tease his crack with his fingers. He couldn't call Scott _Papi_ and ask for a spanking while getting fucked.

But now he could.  And Scott was going to enjoy it.

Derek shooed the best friends out of the kitchen while he cleaned up so they went to the den to put on some video games. Scott was still naked and Stiles had on a pair of shorts.  Derek came in wearing boxer briefs and sat on the overstuffed chair next to the love seat Stiles and Scott were on.

After about an hour of reaching some level in some mindless game, Scott tossed his controller way and stood up, his cock already mildly getting hard.

"You bros ready?" He asked. Derek absentmindedly grabbed his crotch while feasting his eyes on Scott while Stiles already had half a finger in his own ass.  Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

 

 

~**~&~**~

Derek led the way as Scott and Stiles nearly skipped towards their destination.  They kissed whimsically landing their lips anywhere on each other's bodies. Face, cheek, neck, shoulder, jaw, nose, eye, ear -they were all suitable targets.  Finally in the room, Scott hoisted Stiles up and on to the bed before dive bombing on top of him. Stiles let out an “ _Oof”_ causing both boys to dissolve into giggles. Scott ripped off Stiles' shorts and took the whole of Stiles' cock in his mouth.

"Shit Scott! Ugh your fucking mouth is like a Hoover you bitch! I fucking love it!" Scott groaned at Stiles words and the vibrato sent a sensual hum through Stiles body. He began to buck into Scott's mouth causing him to gag slightly. Stiles felt only slightly bad that it just made him hotter.  It took everything not to give into Scott, but he knew there was a plan in place.

“Fuck Scott, I could come just from your mouth, but you want me inside of you, right?”  Scott came off of Stiles’ cock with an indecorous noise, wagging his tongue like a dog in heat.  He climbed up Stiles, straddling him as Derek lined up Stiles’ cock with Scott’s hole.  

“I just lubed up the condom, but I think you’re still okay from earlier, or do you want me to finger you a little?”  Scott shook his head not looking at Derek but instead looking directly into Stiles’ fucking soul.  This man he’d known since before he had memories, who took care of him when his dad left, who held him and has never let go, was finally going to fuck him.  And he was ready.  Stiles stroked Scott’s face and stared back with the gentlest of grins that soon turned into an expression bound only by the throes of ecstasy it displayed.  

“ _Fuuuuck_ Scott, you’re so fucking hot and tight, _shit_!”  Scott couldn’t speak, just let his mouth hang open as he backed himself slowly onto Stiles.  This position was more intimate and Scott certainly felt more pressure, but he loved it.  He found a rhythm he liked and began to ride Stiles carefully, becoming more adventurous at each stroke.  Derek was rubbing Scott’s back up and down causing him to arch into those hands like a satiated cat.  

Scott leaned over and kissed Stiles languidly before biting his lip and chin, cheeks -fucking anything his teeth could reach.  He let out loud groans as Stiles dick played whack-a-mole with his prostate.  His arms were over his head reaching for support that wasn’t there.  Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott holding him tightly and thrusting into him roughly.  

Stiles looked at Derek who was watching them through a lust filled haze and stroking his own cock.  Stiles spread his legs as far as he could reaching one foot out towards Derek’s shoulder.  Derek looked at him asking a question he wasn’t sure he could handle the answer to.

“Fuck me Baby… _unnh-_ fuck me Bear.”  Stiles answered.  Derek moved hurriedly as though Stiles might change his mind.  Scott looked wide-eyed back at Derek and then at Stiles whose eyes were shut.  

“Holy shit!” was all he could say.  He ceased to move on Stiles as if frozen by the potential of whatever the fuck it was that was about to happen.  Derek pushed Stiles legs up leaning heavily on Scott’s back as he lined up his dripping cock with Stiles’ anus.  He pushed in and out causing a telephone like rhythm making Stiles hips buck further into Scott and Scott’s dick rub against Stiles stomach.  The three of them were in ecstasy.

“Fuck Stiles, your fucking ass, babe!” said Derek.

“Fuck me Derek, harder baby please, I need you!” said Stiles.

“This is like the best supermarket kids’ ride ever!  Fucking hydraulics and shit!” said Scott.  

Then, after a bit more of this, Scott asked a question that was equal parts confusing and titillating: “Can I be in the middle now?” Scott was already rising off of Stiles in an obscenely smooth manner as Stiles cooed at the cool air now whipping around his dick.  Derek withdrew carefully as Scott hitched both of Stiles' legs up in either arm and began to press slowly in.  

Stiles could clearly give a fuck -who even knows if he realized what happened- so Derek began to enter Scott and formed an abacus like movement wherein Derek thrust into Scott who then thrust into Stiles.  The momentum formed a filthy rhythm as Stiles then bucked into Scott who bucked back into Derek.

"This is fucking everything you guys, I love you both so much!" Scott exclaimed.  Derek had to laugh a bit as he playfully pinched Stiles’ ass.  Stiles held his head up and yowled open mouthed. Scott took this as an invitation to lean forward and kiss the hell out of Stiles. As he started to lean back a glint caught his eye causing him to gasp.  Stiles looked to see what caught Scott's attention and instantly grinned.

"Fuck yeah!" He said as he reached for the packed pipe and lighter left earlier.  "Alright everyone slow the fuck down for a minute. Just chill the fuck out with your hips Scott, you too, Bear." They managed to slow to an almost snail like pace giving Stiles enough composure to light the pipe and inhale the first waft of smoke.  

He let just a tiny bit out inhaling it again quickly and holding it in his lungs submitting to the burn. Scott leaned forward and locked his mouth over Stiles inhaling the smoke deeply into his own lungs.  He didn't hold it long, letting the smoke pure out of him into the space above them.  It was the first toke and he was too out of sorts. Stiles was ready with another pass which he gave to Scott as sensually as the first.  

This time Scott held it and grabbed Derek by the scruff of his neck turning his head to pour the smoke into Derek's mouth. Derek expertly took the hit and let his head droop back as the medicinal properties quickly took hold.

"Bear, take the pipe, give it to Scott, then me." Derek obediently grabbed the pipe and inhaled an fascinating amount of the hallucinogen into his lungs. He held it long and tapped Scott on his nose.  Scott exhaled and Derek put his mouth over Scott's nose pushing the tainted cloud directly to his olfactory center. Scott inhaled and dropped on top of Stiles not quite able to meet his mouth fully.  He began to let the smoke out and Stiles slyly inhaled as much as he could.

"Breathe Scott, breathe into me." He said as Derek pulled Scott up again sharing another hit. This time a generous amount got to Stiles and Derek's pace in Scott's ass quickened. Scott's quickened as well and within a couple of thrusts Scott was coming with feverish, wet cries into Stiles’ chest.  A few strokes more Derek was coming, grunting and groaning loudly before collapsing back on his haunches and withdrawing sloppily from Scott.  The final strokes came from Scott’s mouth as he coaxed Stiles’ cum out of his body and down his throat.  

Scott slid out of Stiles by sheer force of gravity.  Stiles body sunk on to the bed with Scott resting his head on Stiles chest and Derek cuddled up to him close and hot.  Stiles thought maybe he should say something but was too high and too sleepy to bother.  His eyes closed and he heard Scott gently snoring and Derek’s heavy breath landed into a somnolent rhythm.  

 

~**~&~**~

 

“Hey sleepy head.” Stiles was woken up by a ball of bedhead and sweat curled on top of him, heavy like a rock.  Derek was sweetly running his hands over Scott’s head trying to coax him awake, but Stiles had enough experience to know that would never work.

“Scott get the fuck off of me!”  Scott shot up and then let out a groggy yawn as he looked around the room trying to gauge his surroundings.  He looked at Stiles who was burying his head into Derek’s armpit and at Derek who was giving Scott a goofy grin.

“I got up and showered and made breakfast.  I need you two off this bed so I can burn these fucking sheets.”  Scott laughed a bit confused until he smelled his breath from his little exhort.  

“Oh my God dude, we reek.”  Stiles nodded and tried to wrap himself around Derek who was having none of it.

“Come here Der, let me dirty you up!”  Derek shook his head and plugged his nose as he left the room spraying Febreeze along the way.

“Hurry up, I feel my eyes burning!”  Scott laughed.  He hadn’t know Derek was kind of a neat freak about things.  Stiles knew exactly what Scott was thinking.

“Yeah, it’s the one kind of anal he is that I claim I don’t like.”  Stiles and Scott slide themselves out of bed.  Stiles began to strip the sheets while Scott did some stretches to soothe the aches in his body.  

“Wish there was a cure for a sore ass.” He said as he winked at Stiles.  Stiles wagged his brow and looked at Scott.  

“Well I don’t know about a cure, but some Aleve, a joint and a nice long, soapy fingering in the shower all certainly help.”  Scott giggled as they scampered to the bathroom, still a bit humid from Derek’s shower earlier.

Fully dressed and finally clean, Stiles and Scott raced to the kitchen where Derek made pancakes and bacon.  They devoured the food like teenage savages as Derek watched on in disgust.  Sipping his coffee, he smiles as Scott excitedly tells them of his plans with Alejandro.

“There’s this great little place near La Plata where they do raw oysters.  He’s always saying how much he loves fresh seafood. And then we’ll go salsa dancing at this gay club right up the block that gives couples’ lessons.  I’ve been practicing my Spanish so I’m going to try to order for us when we go out to eat.  I think we’ll go back to his place after and of course we’ll fuck and fall in love and we’ll be just like you guys and happy and we’ll go on couple dates, yeah?  Also I really want to try skydiving and-”  Stiles watched his friend as a tornado of words and emotions poured from him.  He was so happy that Scott was excited about this new chapter in his life.  

Derek looked a bit worried that Scott may have set his expectations a bit high and was close to saying so until Stiles clasped their hands together and gave him a knowing glance.  He’d said it before and it remained true.  This was Scott’s world and this was for him to experience.  Sure, there’d be some downs and some rejection and that was fine because Stiles and Derek would be here for him.  But there would also be ups, and sex, and dancing, and parades, and family, and love and every wonderful thing that Stiles could ever hope for Scott.

When they were finished they headed towards the door and before leaving Scott gave Derek a large hug and a chaste, friendly kiss on the lips.  He then wrapped his entire self around Stiles and kissed him a bit more intimately and purposefully.  It was as if he was exhaling all of his fears about the future into Stiles for him to hold until Scott was ready to take them back.  Scott backed up only enough so their lips were still touching but they could peer into each other’s eyes.  

“I love you.  Thank you for this.  I needed to… I needed you… I-”  Stiles pecked Scott’s worry away and nodded.

“I know buddy, I love you too.”  They separated and Scott grabbed his bag and opened the door.

“Hey Scott?” Derek called out.  Scott turn around quizzically.  “ _Quiero subir como si fueras un árbol.”_ Stiles burst out laughing as Scott’s brows furrowed trying to pick out the little Spanish he knew.  Stiles waved him away and pinched Derek’s arm.

“Don’t worry buddy, I’ll text it to you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Umm.. I hope you liked it! If you did or even if you didn't please comments because I am a slut for them even more than Stiles is for Derek, okay? 
> 
> I like to think of this not as an open invitation for Scott to come into Sterek's world, but more like it's exploring an unclosed chapter on Skittles. Even though Scott & Stiles loved each other very much they never felt like they could be fully themselves with each other, even at their most intimate. So this was a way to transition Scott, but also to transition Sciles. Into gay BFF's who are always there for each other and love each other unconditionally. I guess they already had this, but now buttsex with ~feelings.
> 
> Also:  
> Alternate Scene:
> 
>  
> 
> _Maybe Stiles could make some fucking cupcakes?! He’d have to call Ryan though which would invariably turn into epicurious phone sex. Stiles considered the phone before shaking the thought away and deciding to pull out plates and cups while checking the water filter on the fridge._
> 
>  
> 
> It’s a long story, but the person this is for ~knows...
> 
> I'll go now. <3


End file.
